


Sadie Hawkin's Dance

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, widojestweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb's been asked to chaperone the school dance, but all he wants to do is dance with Miss Lavorre.





	Sadie Hawkin's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> WIDOJEST WEEK!!!! Much excitement! Here's my contribution for the prompt dance.

Caleb groaned to himself for the 347th time that evening. He deeply and fully regretted agreeing to manning the punch table at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. It was just winter prom, but the girls asking out the boys. True, he was getting paid to chaperone, but that didn't mean that was obligated to like it. But it wasn't the worst responsibility of the dance. That dishonor went to Mr. Tough, who was going around the dark corners and halls making sure there were no make outs going on. So Caleb was fine with making sure that no one was spiking the punch. 

Though he had to be impressed by the gall of the kids who tried to spike it right in front of him. It was a little of the insulting side that they thought he didn't know what alcohol smelled like. Caleb could manage it with one thought though. Ms. Lavorre was going to be there that night. Ms. Lavorre being the art teacher and the one in charge of the dance. She had taken care of getting everything and leading the decorating. Caleb never had an eye for coordinating colors or decorations, so he just stood on the ladder and taped the streamers where Ms. Lavorre told him to.

The whole evening he scanned the crowds for her, but Caleb never managed to catch a glimpse of her. She wouldn't have missed the dance for anything, but maybe an emergency came up or she was busy outside of the gym. He just wanted to see the dress she was wearing. While they were decorating, she teased him about it saying that it was the best dress ever and he was certain that Ms. Lavorre would look beautiful in anything. Meanwhile, Caleb was in one of his typical brown suit coats and matching slacks, but he wore a bright blue tie since this was a special occasion (and maybe because Ms. Lavorre told him that it was a good color for him).

Caleb kept glancing at the clock even though he knew perfectly well the exact time at any given moment. There was less than 10 minutes left of the dance, and they had just ran out of punch. There was no point in refilling it and there wasn't any point in staying by the empty bowl. But he kept hoping to see Ms. Lavorre. He found himself sighing again. Maybe he should just give it up and treat the evening a loss where it came to Ms. Lavorre.

He had just turned away from the table when someone tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Widogast?" Caleb turned to see Ms. Lavorre standing there. His jaw dropped. The tight silver dress wrapped around her could in no way be considered school appropriate. Not with all that cleavage. A bright hotness rushed over Caleb's face.

"Ms. Lavorre," Claeb managed to sputtered. "It's good to see you."

She smiled widely at him. "It's nice to see you too! I had to show you my dress!" Ms. Lavorre twirled around to show him the full effect. And just when he thought she could not be more beautiful, the dress proved him wrong. "You're looking very handsome today. I'm glad you went with the blue tie."

"A very wise woman recommended it to me," Caleb said.

"She must be very smart then," Ms. Lavorre said, "you should pay her back with a dance."

Caleb coughed. "I'm not very good at dancing. I haven't danced in years."

"Come on, we're at a school dance. No one's good at dancing at these. You just need to know how to sway." Without giving him another chance to argue, Ms. Lavorre grabbed his hand. "It will be fun."

"Oh, fine," Caleb said trying to recall his old lessons. This was sure to be a disaster, but he didn't want to pass up the chance to hold her in his arms even for just a few minutes. It wouldn't mean anything real, yet it would be enough to last him a year of daydreams. 

Just as they got to the floor, the DJ announced the final dance. "Great timing," Ms. Lavorre said. 

"Ja." It was a slow song, they always ending these things with a slow song. The song was singing about being in love and that sort of thing, but Caleb couldn't tell if it was one that all the students would know or just some random song the DJ liked. Ms. Lavorre fit into his arms perfectly and Caleb took the lead. It was close enough to a waltz for him to manage.

Ms. Lavorre gasped. "You know how to dance!" One of her brilliant smiles made an appearance.

"I used to take ballroom lessons in my youth," Caleb said. "I guess I haven't forgot them all."

"I never pictured you as the ballroom type. You were more of the um-"

"Type that sits next to the door with a book? A wallflower?”

Ms. Lavorre nodded. "Exactly, so I was super surprised when you volunteered to help with the dance."

"It pays extra and it beats having to coach a sport," Caleb said. He lowered her into a dip in time with the music.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Caleb righted Ms. Lavorre. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine. I just, you have very blue eyes," Ms. Lavorre said.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." She laughed. He didn't know why she laughed, but Caleb wanted more than anything to hear her laugh again. It was a fact that he didn’t have a chance with her. Everyone knew about her crush on Fjord Tough, the gym teacher. "You know Mr. Widogast, you are full of all sorts of surprises."

Caleb shrugged. "Aren't most people?"

"Yeah, I guess, but not in the way that I expected from you, I mean. Cause like, I thought you were all stinky and stuff and that you were the type of person that just wanted to be alone all the time and didn't like people and preferred books."

"I do prefer books," Caleb pointed out.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Kind of, but you're actually nice to Mrs. Brenatto from the PTA and your students like you a lot. And I didn't expect that. So, I guess what I wanted to say was sorry."

"Ms. Lavorre you don't have to apologize for anything to me. I'm well aware of my reputation, and I must admit that it is well deserved," Caleb said.

Ms. Lavorre shook her head fiercely. "No, you don't! I thought you'd be mean and that's not a nice thing to do. You actually have a sense of humor and you even put up with me."

"Put up with you?' Who would ever call getting to spend time with you 'putting up with you'? You're a delight."

This time it was Ms. Lavorre's turn to blush. "Thanks." Her voice became small and meek. "It's nice of you to say that, but you don't have too. I mean when it comes to art and teaching I'm the best, but when it comes to being with other teachers and stuff, I can come off as being a little annoying."

"Who ever told you that is lying," Caleb said more forcefully than he had intended.

"You really think so? Thanks," Ms. Lavorre said. "I just wish that some of the other teachers thought the same way you do." She was looking away from him, but Caleb could tell even in the faded lighting that she didn't have her usual cheer.

"Is this about Fjord? Cause if he doesn't see how special you are, he's a bigger idiot than I had thought."

"It's not like that. I was the stupid one," Ms. Lavorre said. "He's just nice to everyone, and I thought it meant something more, you know?"

Caleb frowned. "Did something happen?"

Ms. Lavorre shrugged. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I just can't read the room I guess."

"You thought there was something there that wasn't. It happens to the best of us."

"Not really. I mean you wouldn't be that stupid, would you?" Ms. Lavorre asked.

"You mean like propose to my high school girlfriend in front of everyone at graduation and then get dumped?"

A gasp mixed with a laugh came out of Ms. Lavorre. "You didn't?"

Caleb nodded. "Not my most shining of moments, but when it comes to romance I don't think anyone is a genius."

"Well, for what it counts, I think that she was the stupid one for turning you down."

The song came to an end and with that the dance as well. Caleb had a hard time convincing his arms to let go of Ms. Lavorre though, but he managed to somehow.

"Thank you for the dance, Ms. Lavorre."

"I should be the one thanking you, Mr. Widogast. Thanks for listening to me and my silly problems."

Caleb shook his head. "They’re not silly at all. I could listen to your problems all night."

"Thanks." She duck her head away bashifully. Part of him wanted to catch her up in his arms and kiss her or sweep her off her feet or do some daring romantic move, but instead Caleb just smiled at her. "Ha!" Ms. Lavorre pointed at him with a look of triumph.

"Ha?" Caleb asked with confusion.

"I got you to smile! You know you can be very handsome when you smile."

Caleb could feel another blush crossing his face. "I can?"

Ms. Lavorre nodded with a big grin. "I feel lucky every time I see your smile."

"Well, maybe I should smile less to keep it lucky."

"What? No!" Ms. Lavorre pouted. "It's a nice smile. I want to see it more."

"Well, maybe can join me for coffee then? That might make me smile more," Caleb said with more nerve than he had realized he had.

Ms. Lavoore smiled coyly. "Well, if it gets me another smile, how can I say no?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had the song 'Sadie Hawkin's Dance' by Reliant K stuck in my head the whole time I worked on this one. Go listen to it so I'm not alone in my suffering.


End file.
